Neji vs Lee! Prize: Tenten! NejiTen
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: When Neji goes away for 5 months and Tenten misses him... And Lee tries to take advantage of this oppotunity and steal her heart! What is going on? NejiTen
1. Sadness and Sorrow, Loneliness

Neji vs Lee! Prize: Tenten?!

Note:

Little bunny Tenten here! I realized I have not much inspiration lately and usually doing up my imeem account. Mostly cos I just made a new group! Hehe. Anyway. Hope you all enjoy this new fan fiction of mine. Bon Voyage and have a pleasant time! (God I sound like an air stewardess.)

------------------------------------------ Team Gai's training grounds. ----------------------------

Tenten panted and looked up at the sky. "Gai-sensei! Can I take a break?" She asked. "Ok!" He shouted from afar as he was busy teaching Lee how to perfect the primary and secondary lotuses. Tenten walked to the bench where Neji and herself usually take a break and talk. She sat down and looked at the empty space beside her. She sighed. "It is lonely here without you Neji…" She sniffed and used her sleeve to dry her tears. Lee glanced in her direction. "Gai-sensei. Tenten is crying again." He pointed out. "Hmmm. Must be because her training is not working out well. Give her sometime." Gai said idiotically. "Ok Gai-sensei." Lee said as he went back to training.

As the days passed, Lee felt like Tenten was growing more distant from her team. And even when Tenten went out with Ino, Sakura and Hinata, she was always very quiet so the girls decided to meet with what's remaining of Tenten's team. "Gai-sensei. What happened? Where is Neji?" Sakura asked. Then it rang a bell in Lee, Gai and Hinata. "N-Neji-niisan went o-on a mission 5 m-months a-ago." Hinata stuttered. "Hmmm. So that is why she is so dazed lately." Gai concluded. "Heartbreak!" Ino and Sakura said in unison. "Poor Tenten…" Sakura said sadly. "If Sasuke-kun was away like Neji is, I'd be in the same situation as she is in now…" "Yeah…" Ino agreed while nodding her head before she looked at Lee, who hasn't said anything throughout the entire time. Lee stood up. "Gai-sensei. I got to go." He looked towards his teacher. "Sure." Gai said to his youthful student before Lee ran towards Tenten's home. "Hmmm?" The girls said in unison.

---Tenten's house ---

Lee knocked on the door, just to see Tenten's mother wiping her hand on the apron she was wearing. "Yes?" She asked. "How may I help you young man?" "Good evening madam. Is Tenten at home?" He asked. "Tenten? No, she hasn't come home yet. Why?" She gave a worried look. "Oh. Ok. Nevermind. Thank you." He said before he bowed and left.

---Tenten's whereabouts now… ---

She was at her favourite Chinese café drinking chrysanthemum tea and eating chicken buns.

---Flashback---

"Ahhhhhh-um!" She opened her mouth widely and bit the bun she was holding in her hands. "Tenten. You could eat like a girl right? Like maybe not opening your mouth so wide?" Neji pointed out.

"Bleargh!" Tenten stuck her tongue out cheekily.

"Hmmm?" Neji noticed the fillings of the bun on the side of her mouth. He took his index finger out, scoped the filling off her face and ate it. Tenten blushed then giggled.

"What? What did I do?" Neji asked.

---End flashback ---

"I miss you…" Tenten whimpered. "Neji, when are you coming back?" She said when she got off her seat and left the money on the table. She walked to the Sakura tree in the park.

--- Flashback ---

"Hey Tenten? You know how beautiful a scenery it is when you see sakura petals fall? You look like that now." Neji said.

Tenten looked stunned. "Pfft. Hahaha! Neji! Did you know how old that line is?" She laughed. "Hn." He said while blushing too embarrassed to say anything else.

--- End Flashback ---

She smile as she touched the bark of that tree.

---Next day---

"Hup! Rising Twin Dragons!" She exclaimed as she practiced her best move, but when she was supposed to jump she did not.

---Flashback---

"Rising Twin Dragons!" She said as she jumped high into the sky. The weapons that she summoned from the two scrolls she threw in the air were aimed at Neji's throat and heart. As usual, Neji had blocked all the weapons using the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin. "Tsk tsk Tenten. You aren't focused today." He pointed out. "Neji Hyuuga… Why You!!!!" She ran after him angrily and threw a knife at him, but unfortunately, only the blade hit him. "Ow! That could have killed me!" Neji cried. "Haha! You should see the look on your face now!" Tenten teased him. Neji blushed.

---Flashback ends when the two scrolls hit her---

"Ow." She rubbed her head. She picked up the two scrolls and rolled it back. "Tenten. Take a break." Gai said, Lee following Tenten to have one too.

--- Tenten's place ---

A hand reached out to knock on the door of Tenten's house.

"Yes? Oh my. How may I help you?" Tenten's mother answered the door. "Is Tenten home?" He asked. "No. It is training time right?" She asked. "Ok. Thank you!" He said as he dashed off. Tenten's mother stared at the back of the boy. "Mymy." She said when she touched her right cheek.

--- Training grounds ---

He arrived just to see Tenten and Lee sitting on **their** bench. "What?" He asked. Tenten looked up. She was shocked. She could not move. Lee's eyes were wider then before and mouth was agape. "Neji?!" They both shouted in unison.

---After word!!! ---

I am an exhausted bunny. Yeah. Bunny Tenten here. I wrote this when I have no inspiration at all so don't blame me if this is a bad story! X.x Anyway. Who do you think will win? Neji or Lee? The answer is obvious though. Haha. Kunnochi and Bunny Tenten signing off now!

(\/)

(o , o)

(") (")


	2. His return The competition begins!

Neji vs. Lee! Prize: Tenten?! Chapter 2: His return…battle begins!

**Konnichiwa Minna-san!**

**I was looking through my uncompleted fan fictions and realized I haven't finished this so yeah! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Neji and Tenten will be making out or something before they knew Naruto.**_

--- Recap---

He arrived just to see Tenten and Lee sitting on **their** bench. "What?" He asked. Tenten looked up. She was shocked. She could not move. Lee's eyes were wider then before and mouth was agape. "Neji?!" They both shouted in unison

---Presently---

Their mouths were agape. He had come back. Neji stared at them. They stared back. There was total silence. Only the sound of the leaves rustling when the wind blew could be heard.

"N-Neji? Is that really you? You've come back?!" Tenten smiled and tears rolled down. Tears of joy. The one she loved so deeply had come back. Safe and sound nonetheless. She got up from where she was sitting and flung herself onto him. She gave him a huge hug and looked up at him.

"I-I am glad. You've come back! Neji. Finally." She sobbed as she leaned in for a kiss. He pushed himself forward and gave her on in return.

"You know what Neji Hyuuga?" She said cheekily. "You owe me big time. Making me wait this long. A crappy kiss won't cover for it you know."

"Yes yes. As you say. What do you want me to do then, Princess?" He asked gazing into her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes.

"Let me think about it…" She said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Mmmm. Haven't felt this nice in ages." She said, breaking away for air. He smiled back.

"Well. I'll go prepared for our training now Neji! Come soon, ok?" She said waving in a distance. He waved back, and then turned towards Lee, who was looking at him angrily.

"Why? Why did you come back now?' He asked.

"I completed my mission. And of course. I came back for Tenten." Neji answered coldly. "Now my turn to ask. What were you trying to do? Sitting on the bench that Tenten and I normally sat on? In private?"

"I. I was just trying to cheer her up. Did you see? Did you see how sad she was after your departure? Everyday. She had the same look on her everyday. Sadness. Loneliness. All because of you. You caused her to be like that. Do you deserve her?" Lee asked. "I don't think so."

"Hn. Next question. Do you like her?" Neji ignored his comment.

"Well. I don't know about… Argh!" Neji gripped the neck line of the green spandex suit Lee was wearing.

"Don't touch her. Don't look at her. Understand?" Neji said with much force applied, and then released the 'beautiful' green beast of Konoha. Neji turned his back and walked towards the training ground.

"Hmph. Let's see who will win Neji." Lee grumbled.

---Where Tenten is---

"Hey slowpoke! What took you so long?" Tenten grinned.

"I was… taking care of some business." Neji said.

"Ok then! Mind telling me about your mission?" She smirked.

"Hn. The lord of…" Neji started.

--- 50 minutes later ---

"And he is a real …" He still continued, not noticing that Tenten was already half-asleep.

---1 hour 27 minutes ---

"He asked me to…" Neji rambled on, pacing about in circles, occasionally venting his rage on the poor little rocks lying in the soil that he kicked into the air.

--- 2 hours 43 minutes. ---

"Then here I am, back home in…" Neji noticed Tenten lying on a huge rock, sound asleep, with her tummy exposed. He looked at her, then jabbed her, of course not the 64 point, but just a playful jab. He mouth moved a little bit and mumbled something about killing Tayuya. He looked again and could not resist but to tickle her. She woke up laughing like a maniac.

"Eh? I was asleep? Neji Hyuuga… I am going to kill you!" She chased after the running Hyuuga.

"Stop right there!" She yelled but tripped over a string and fell onto Neji.

"Damn it! I didn't go fast enough for her to fall on me. Damn you Neji." Lee said, cursing Neji with every sentence that came out from his mouth.

"Time for plan 2." He said to himself like some sort of homicidal cheesy evil villain in a idiotic cartoon. And what's more he even rubbed his hands together and smiled at nothing! For more reference. Please see doctor draken from Kim Possible.

--- Inside Lee's head **(A/n: just imagine the people as stick men.)**---

1st step: Drug Neji's drink and make him do what I want him to do.

2nd step: Make him break up with Tenten.

3rd step: Tenten cries her heart out and I comfort her!

Finally: She will like me instead of him!

"It's brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant!" He said, sounding a lot like Yzma from the Emperor's new school.

He made some tea and poured a drug from god knows where in. He passed it to Tenten asking her to give it to Neji.

"This is his favourite! I heard it from his personally!" He lied.

"Erm. Ok. If you say so!" She said taking it from his hands.

--- Tea time with Neji (A/n: That sounds so gay. Opps.)---

"Neji! I heard from somebody you like this tea!" She said handing it to him.

"Hm? Fine. I'll drink it. Looks like wulong tea…" He said before gulping it down. "Alright! Break is over!" He said after eating.

"Ok! Coming! Let me finish this bun first!" She said, munching on her chicken pao.

--- In some bush at a corner. ---

"Huh? It was supposed to work!" Lee said to himself. He looked at the wrapping of the drug.

"Wait. This is my precious strength increasing one! Damned it!" He punched himself.

"Hm? Neji, did you hear something?" Tenten looked up.

"Nope." He said. "Continue?" He asked

"Sure." She started to summon more and more weapons.

"Hm. Have you done some extra training on your mission?" She asked noticing he was dodging it easier than before.

"I told you that, but you were sleeping." He pointed out.

"Oh! Heh heh." She scratched the back of her head and stuck her tongue out.

He smiled back in return. "Well. It is about lunch time now. Want to go to Ichiraku's?" He asked.

"Yay! Your treat!" She ran ahead of him.

"Hm? Tenten wait! Looks like you have a stalker." Neji said, grabbing a very nervous Lee out.

"Lee?" Tenten looked shocked.

--- After word! ---

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Yay! I am happy because I wrote a long one instead of my usual short stories! Nyahahaha! God I sound like a Neko. Yay! Ok so for now, Neko version of Tenten signing off!


	3. Morning at the Hyuuga's

Neji vs. Lee! Prize: Tenten?!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am very tired. I have broken my record of not sleeping. I haven't slept in 2 days. Now I have huge panda eye bags. Anyway. Please enjoy this fan fiction!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I were Tenten and I had Neji wrapped round my finger, I am sad to say, **I do not own Naruto**.

--------------------------------------------

-Recap-

He smiled back in return. "Well. It is about lunch time now. Want to go to Ichiraku's?" He asked.

"Yay! Your treat!" She ran ahead of him.

"Hm? Tenten wait! Looks like you have a stalker." Neji said, grabbing a very nervous Lee out.

"Lee?" Tenten looked shocked.

-End recap-

"What are you doing here Lee? Wanted to come to Ichiraku's with us? You know. You could just have asked. Then Neji would not think you are a stalker." Tenten waved her index finger to and fro in the air.

"I told you. He really is a stalker. You want to know why? He really likes you." Neji pointed out to little Miss clueless over there.

"Eh? No, no. Neji that is not possible! I mean! He likes Sakura-chan! And besides. The entire village knows about us being a couple!" Tenten put one hand behind her head and one waving. She glanced at Neji, then Lee, then back to Neji. "Neji, I'll head to Ichiraku's first, ok? I'll meet you there!" She ran to him and gave him a peck on the lip before she turned round and left.

The atmosphere became tenser as she left. Lee was shooting death glares at Neji, but Neji ignored them, as he was used to the death glares boys shot at him whenever the girls chased after him. "What do you want? I've got to go back and meet Tenten." Neji said coldly.

"I challenge you." These were the words that Neji could not refuse, and they came from Lee's mouth.

"What sort of a challenge? Ninja skills? Taijutsu?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try to court Tenten for a week. And if she likes me instead of you in the end, she's mine." Lee jabbed his chest with his thumb. Neji did not seem to mind.

"One week." Neji said, before heading off to Ichiraku's, leaving Lee there. Lee looked up at the gray sky.

"Looks like it is going to rain." Mr. obvious pointed out.

---Ichiraku's---

Tenten was slurping her bowl of noodles down whereas Neji ate slowly, but quietly. "Thump" Went the sound of Tenten's empty bowl being slammed onto the table.

"Satisfying!" She sighed, patting her full belly. "Neji! It is your treat this time!" She said as she got ready to leave. "Saiyonara!" She said before she left. She stepped out of the cart and whoosh! She was drenched. She walked back in.

"Neji, can I stay over at your house? My home is too far away." She asked as she stood there, in front of him, soaking wet. He put down his chopsticks.

"Sure. But I only have one umbrella." He said, putting the money on the table.

"I got it!" Tenten snapped her fingers.

---2 minutes later---

"How…in the world did I end up like this?" He asked, sharing an umbrella with Tenten. He was holding of course. And she was hugging him.

Not long after, the blurred shadow of the Hyuuga manor's gate could be seen.

"We're here." He said.

---Branch clan's part of the manor---

Unfortunately we don't have any guest rooms presently but… He turned around to see a slumbering Tenten, sitting down on a chair.

Oh god. Tenten looks so cute in her sleep. But she'll get a cold out here. Better bring her in.

Neji carried her bridal style through the manor and into Hinata's room.

"E-Eh?" Hinata was shocked when she heard knocks on her door. "C-Come in! The d-door is not locked… Eh! N-Neji niisan?! T-Tenten-chan?! What a-are you doing here?" Hinata rushed to bring a towel to Tenten before she caught a cold.

"Tenten and I were at Ichiraku's when the rain started to pour and our house was the nearest so she came here for the day. But now she's asleep…" He handed her to Hinata, who then put her on a spare futon next to the heater.

"O-Ok Neji niisan… I'll help you t-to take care of her…" Hinata smiled.

Neji turned around and headed for the door. "Arigato." He muttered before leaving the very purple room. Hinata replied with a 'No problem!'

--- Next morning---

"Ugh… Atchoo! Eh… Sniff. Where am I? Hinata's room? Eh! Oh look. Hinata. Kawaii! Love her room! Atchoo! Ugh… So I am at the Hyuuga's? Sniff.

Tenten wandered about the manor, and eventually walking into the branch clan's compounds.

_Sniff. Where am I? Seems like I got lost… Sniff. Damn this cold._

She continued to wander about and stumbling into empty rooms, which look like the occupants rushed out in a hurry.

_Eh. Sniff. Where did everybody go? Where's Neji? Where's Hinata? Ow! Itai! Eh. Hard white wall in the middle of the corridor?_

Hiashi stood there, looking down at the girl with long and curly hair. (A/n: Yes. Tenten's hair was down.)

"What are you doing here? You aren't a Hyuuga." He said sternly.

"Err. Erm. Komedesai!" Tenten bowed. "I came here with Neji yesterday and… well…" Her voice trailed off.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. Then walked away.

"Eh?" Tenten said, and then sneezed.

She continued to stumble about here and there, constantly entering the empty/deserted rooms… Till she stumbled into** his** room and met Neji, who had just come out of the shower! **(A/n: Don't get me wrong. He is only without a shirt.)**

---After word! ---

Konnichiwa…

I continued with this at 7am in the morning so a few parts of the story are screwed but yeah… Komedesai…zzz.


	4. Lee's first ridiculous attempt!

Lee's first very ridiculous attempt!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Hey there all! I am finally updating this fan fiction after… Erm. About 1month over. Anyway. Yep. As the title suggests, this is going to be Lee's first attempt at courting Tennie! I don't personally like the idea of NejiTenLee very much, but yeah. I got to finish the uber big mess I created a few months ago! I wish I did it earlier…

Sigh. Anyway. Arigatou to **SassySaku**, **WeaponsMistress**, **A Forgotten Fairy**, **hyuuga600** and **Princess of storms** for the reviews!

Calls a sushi restaurant for a celebration for these people here. Or do you just want cake?

Anyway. I'll start the story now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I want Neji and Tenten to be mine forever! Muahahahahahaha! Sorry. A little hyper due to all the cakes I have recently!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Eek!" Tenten covered her face with her pale hands and closed her russet-brown eyes as she screamed. "Ahhhhhhh! N-Neji! Cove up! Cover up!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, while Neji causally walked over to grab a shirt to throw on.

"It's not like it's the first time you saw me without a shirt." He said putting a towel on his shoulder and looked in Tenten's direction. **(A/n: I'd temporarily go to heaven if I ever saw that! Woot! I envy you Tenten!)**

-Flashback-

"Neji! Daijoubu?!" Tenten looked at Neji with worried eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her pink lips curved into a frown.

"I'm fine Tenten…" He replied. "But how is your wound?" He deactivated his Byakugan and looked over at Tenten's right sleeved, which once was a shade of pure white, but now tainted with bright red blood.

"I'm fine. Argh." She winced at the immense pain she felt and clutched onto her arm.

"You need help." Neji tried not to show any emotion of pain and suffering.

"No. I'm fine. Your wound is much worse. Let me see it…" She said, grabbing a band aid out of her backpack. (**A/n: I am referring to the backpack she carries in Shippuden! Well. On missions at least. And yeah! She keeps a band aid around for emergencies!)**

"No. We've got to go they are going to find us any time now." Neji got up, but the wound on his chest opened up more, thus the bleeding got worse.

"No! Neji look! You're bleeding profusely now! Let me at least bandage it! It will only get worse if you just let it be!" Tenten yelled. Neji gave in.

"Fine." He said, activating his Byakugan once more, to search around for the enemy's body heat or chakra. "But we got to hurry." He added on.

"Ok. But you've got to take your shirt off." She said, blushing slightly.

"…" Neji's face had a hint of red-ish pink as he took his blood stained shirt off. Tenten wrapped the band aid round his chest and cut it off after a few rounds.

"I-It's done…" She blushed harder, her whole face practically bright red now. "W-We should get going…" She tried to avoid his gaze.

"Y-Yeah. Arigatou." He said, putting his shirt back on and got ready to leap.

-End flash back-

"Y-Yeah! But that was a mission and t-this…" She fiddled with her index fingers like Hinata would when she spots Naruto. "Anyway it was different! And that w-was a long t-time ago…" Her face glowed a shade of red so bright; you could spot it from a mile away.

"So what are you doing here?" Neji asked, picking up a glass of water and put the rim of it near his lips.

Tenten looked at the bottle and blushed harder. "W-Well. I w-woke up h-here and I w-walked about… And… Atchoo!" She sneezed. Neji looked in her direction and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to pour her a glass of hot water. **(A/n: Did I mention, in a glass he drank from just now?!)**

"Here." He handed it to her. She looked up at him with those sweet, innocent, chocolate-brown eyes of hers. "Drink up." He ordered. She followed his instructions like she always did.

-Flashback-

"Alright my youthful students! Let's eat up and get a good night's sleep! We will regain all our youth tomorrow morning and head towards the hidden village of mist once again!" Gai announced, scoping up bowls of porridge for his team. **(A/n: I can't believe he cooked it!)**

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!" Lee took a bowl which was filled to its brim. "Itadakimasu!" Lee said and stuffed a spoon into his very wide mouth. "Oishi!" He said after it.

"Heh." Gai flipped a few locks of his fringe. **(A/n: … A little gay?)** "Why aren't you eating Tenten? Neji?" Gai turned to two of his student, who eyed the bubbling white liquid curiously.

"We're supposed. To eat this?!" Tenten pointed to the huge lump of goo.

"Yosh Tenten! It will help you to regain your youth!" Gai said happily, and smiling, showing that idiotic grin he always wore on.

"Ugh… Neji, are you going to eat it?" Tenten looked at her crush, Hyuuga Neji. **(A/n: They weren't a couple yet at that time!)** He looked in her direction.

"…" Was his reply. Tenten sighed, and then her face lit up with happiness and smirked. Neji never liked that smirk. It was always a dare or an idea that he dreaded.

"Neji. I dare you to eat Gai's porridge! If you do, I'll eat it too!" She said, grinning a very evil and sinister grin.

"Tenten…" Neji sighed.

"Yosh! Good idea Tenten! Go ahead and eat it! Show your youthfulness to us!" Lee agreed.

"Hahahahaha! Yosh! Eat it Neji!" Gai put his hands on his hip and laughed loudly, showing his bright and shiny teeth.

"Tenten… You'd better eat it." Neji lifted the spoon to his mouth. Tenten gulped.

'Is he really going to eat it?!' She though, shivering at the thought of swallowing the pile of goo.

Neji put the spoon in his mouth and gulped it down.

'Shit. I should have dared him to do it.' Tenten cursed herself, knowing she'd have to eat it too.

"Way to go Neji!" Lee cheered. "I shall do 3000 laps around Konoha when we get back, in admiration of your bravery!" Lee had no idea why he said 'bravery'.

"Hahahahahaha! Good job, Neji, my student! I shall accept you as my disciple!" Gai announced as Lee clapped.

"No thanks." He declined the offer and grimaced about the thought of wearing a spandex suit. "Your turn Tenten." He glanced towards his female team mate, who was sweating due to nervous-ness.

"Err. Erm. Why don't I go find more logs for our fireplace?" She tried to avoid the dare.

"Tenten. Eat it." Neji commanded.

"… Fine Neji…" She sighed. She never could resist his commands and orders for some reason.

She shoved the spoon into her mouth and swallowed it. "Ack!" She choked.

-End flash back.-

"Thanks Neji." She held the empty cup in her hands.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Sooooo." She tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you getting ready for training… Oh my god! Training! I totally forgot! Ahhh!" She ran out of the room and tried to find Hinata's room in the enormous manision. She walked back to Neji's room. "Which was Hinata's again?" She asked, smiling her usual smile.

Neji sighed and escorted her back.

-Team Gai's training grounds-

"Ano, Gai-sensei. Tenten and Neji are late." Lee pointed out to Gai, who was doing stretches and preparing for the daily training.

"You are right Lee! What could be holding them up? Unless!" Gai showed a serious expression on his face.

"What Gai-sensei?!" Lee asked his 'honorable' sempai.

"Either they have got kidnapped, or they…"

"What is it Gai-sensei?!"

"THEY HAVE ELOPED!" Gai exclaimed, leaving Lee in a state of shock. He imagined Tenten and Neji, skipping on a field of flowers with bags on them. **(A/n: … State of shock I can't believe Lee would think they would run and skip on a field of flowers. But I like the eloping idea! Heh heh heh!)**

"Who the hell eloped." Tenten said, glaring at them with the 'Hyuuga' glare.

'Damned Neji. He thought her how to glare.' Lee cursed Neji in his mind.

Neji and Tenten stood there, staring at the idiotic spandex duo. Tenten crossed her hands over her chest and Neji shot death glares at them.

"Oh Tenten! Neji! I am so glad that you didn't elope!" Gai threw himself at them.

"Huh? What? Get off me!" Tenten kicked about while Neji and Lee started a glare competition.

"What took you guys so long?" Lee asked.

"Oh! Yesterday there was a huge rain when we were at Icharaku's and I went over to Neji's since his house was the nearest and I kinda… Slept over?" Tenten blushed while Lee and Gai gasped like the Fan girls did when they overheard. (A/n: They stalk Neji! Lol!)

"Neji! Don't tell me you've defiled… Argh!" Gai was kicked in the face by both Neji and Tenten.

"Don't think such dirty thoughts! I stayed in Hinata's room!" Tenten blushed crimson red.

"Hinata? As in the Hyuuga heir? I see…" Lee nodded his head.

"What exactly do you 'see'?" She asked.

"N-Nothing! Let's start training!" Lee proposed.

"Yosh!" Gai agreed and went with Lee to their training spot, so did Neji and Tenten.

As Tenten and Neji reached there, Tenten quickly jumped into the trees, their shadows hiding hers. A breeze blew by, and took this opportunity to use the rusting of the leaves to cover up for the sounds she made as she jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree. She saw Neji activate his Byakugan, which normally meant that he was ready. She ripped a portion of her huge scroll and summoned a few weapons. She threw them at Neji, who noticed this as they entered the chakra field of his. He turned to where the weapons came from and dodged each and every one of them. Tenten moved when he started to dodge, so she wouldn't get spotted. Neji looked around the area after the attack. He looked for any signs of body warmth or charka signs. The ambush began once again, this time involving more weapons.

'Heh. Tenten got better.' Neji smirked to himself as he got ready to activate the kaiten.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"N-Neji… Don't you think… It's time for a break? Maybe… lunch?" Tenten asked wearily, after training with the Hyuuga prodigy for the past six hours. **(A/n: They start at seven in the morning!)**

"Yeah…" Neji answered, glad, as he got a little tired from his training session with Tenten. "You got really good…" He praised her as they walked towards the main training grounds of team Gai.

"Heh. Thanks Neji! I didn't spend so long away just to fool around you know!" She smiled. His lips curved into a smile. That was the smile he loved. The one that made him feel free.

"Tenten! Tentennnn!" A very annoying and familiar voice called out. They saw a sight of blurry green, and then a boy with a bowl cut and in spandex running towards them.

'Hn. Lee.' Neji scoffed at the thought of the bushy browed buffoon. **(A/n: I have nothing against Lee! Honest! Just that they are in competition and well you know.)**

"Tenten!" Lee waved his hand at the couple. Well. Actually Tenten. "Want to have lunch together?" He asked, holding a triple layered bento box in his hands.

"Wow… That must have took you a lot of effort huh Lee… And sure! Why not!" Tenten smiled. Neji clenched his fists. He was the only one he wanted her to smile at. **(A/n: Jealously! Kyah! Awesome!)** "Neji. Want to join?" Lee looked angry at this suggestion. Neji on the other hand, being over protective of her, agreed.

"Oishi neh! Lee!" Tenten munched on the food he brought. "Yup!" Lee smiled in her direction, and Neji started to get real angry. **(A/n: Here's the seating arrangement! Lee, Tenten, Neji.)** Tenten put on of her hands on the green grass as the other held the rice ball she had just picked up. Lee tried to put his hand on hers, but she took it away. Causing Lee to tumble and fall onto the food, splattering it all over poor Tenten.

"Ew…" She said as she flicked some noodles out of her hands. Lee apologized. "Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, Komedesai Tenten!" He said, blushing over the mistake he made. **(A/n: He did it to Sakura once too!)** Neji helped Tenten.

"It's alright. Mind if I go back to change?" She asked Neji. He shook his head. "ok. See you later! I'll just take a while." She got up, so did Neji.

"I'll send you back." He said. Tenten blushed. "O-Ok Neji…" She stuttered. "See you later Lee! And don't worry, ok?" She grinned and left.

Lee sighed and punched himself mentally. 'Nice going. There goes the first day. 6 days left. I got to be more youthful!' He thought.

-After word!-

Me: Komedesai Lee!

Lee: … How un-youthful!

Me: I'm so sorry!

Tenten: Ok. I got food over me. No big deal. Food fight are normal.

Me: That wasn't a food fight though! I'm so sorry!

Tenten: It's ok anyway. What do you think Neji?

Neji: … It's ok.

Tenten: See?

Me: That's cos I'm making him say that!

Tenten: Really?! Then I must be boiling mad then!

Me: Not really…

Tenten: Ok. I'm confused about how I feel.

Me: Me too…

Tenten and Me: Sigh.

Me: Anyway. Review!

Tenten: What happened when I went back home with Neji?

Neji: …

Lee: Yeah! What happened?!

Me: Eheheh… Let's just leave it as that shall we? We'll leave it to you, reader, to imagine! No dirty thoughts! Tenten kept Neji out of the house anyway.

Tenten: I did?

Neji: I was kicked out of the house?

Me: Eheheh. Ok! I'll write it in the next chapter! Happy?!

Tenten: Yup.

Lee: Yosh!

Neji: Works for me.

Me: Sigh. Manga characters can be so hard to please! And once again, REVIEW!


	5. Lee's 2nd try!

**2nd attempt...**

K-Konnichiwa Minna-san...

(Blushing really heavily)

I-I have d-done the 5th c-chapter h-here and... (Smoke poofs out and starts to get dizzy)

I-I...

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ok. Forget about me! Please continue to enjoy my fan fictions!

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this chapter to the uber funny and friendly, **SassySaku**! Thanks for all your lovely reviews!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**-6 days left-**

"Ok... That was really weird right? Neji? Neji..." Tenten's heavenly voice rang through his head and snapped him out from his daze.

"Huh?" He asked, staring down at the brunette, now covered in food. "Neji. Weren't you listening? I was saying. That was weird of Lee!"

"Yeah." He agreed, though not saying it full heartedly. Tenten sighed. "And now because of lunch I got to waste precious training time."

Neji looked at Tenten with a shocked expression. 'Precious? Se always haed training with all her heart!' Neji's brows furrowed together and he frowned. "I thought you hated training." He said, looking confused.

"Hm? Yeah I did. But since the time I spent away, I realised I was too weak! I had to get stronger, to catch up to you, Neji!" She gave him she smile he loved so dearly. "And Saito helped me with it too!" She giggled at the thought of her sparring partner when she was away on the mission. 'Saito?' Neji thought, with rage building up. "Who's Saito?" He asked, shooting the Hyuuga glare at her. She didn't mind it. She was just too used to it. "Saito? He is my sparring partner! He was real good! About the same as you!" She grinned.

Neji stared to get angrier. "Why did you ask, Neji?" She questioned his out of curiousity. "Nothing." He lied through gritted teeth. "Sure Neji. Whatever you say." She sighed.

'Man... I thought he'd get jealous, angry or something. So wrong...' Tenten sighed out loud.Neji glanced at her and raised one of his eyebrows. "What are you sighing about?" He asked, eying her.

"Well. I thought you might just jealous, angry or something. Guess not." She told him truthfully. **(A/n: My... She sure is honest!)**

Neji looked at her wide-eyed. 'I didn't think...' He looked at the upcoming house. "Well. We're here." He pointed to her house.

"Yeah Neji. I know my house." Tenten grinned as she opened the door and walked into the cosy home. Neji followed. "Eh. What are you doing Neji?! Go out!!!" She pushed his back towards the door.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"You can use you Byakugan or whatever! I don't know if you peep! So shoo!" Tenten blushed. So did Neji. He walked out of the door and she closed it behind him. "Stupid Neji..." She said to herself, blushing heavily as she walked up the steps and into her room. She changed out of her soggy and food stained white top and into a blue qipao top and a different set of baggy green pants. She rinsed her hair a little, and let it down. **(A/n: She couldn't tie up her hair when it was wet!) **Tenten rushed down the stair and out of the house, to see a shocked Neji.

"Erm,Neji? What's with that look? You saw it down before!" She gave him a weird look. One that Sakura and Ino would give.

"It's just that I've never seen you like that for so long." He regained his calm-ness.

"Right." She rolled her eyes and locked the door. "So. Back to the training grounds?" She asked. Neji nodded and started to walk.

-Flashback-

"Eat this Neji!" Tenten yelled as she charged towards him with weapons hung around her hands and arms. Neji turned to where she was coming from and braced himself. "Hiyah!" She threw a few shurikens and kunais at his neck, throat and heart. **(A/n: Please do not try this at home. This stunt is only meant for Neji and Tenten.) **Neji avoided them all with his kaiten, and sent them all back at Tenten. She, of course, as the widely known weapons mistress, dodged all her weapons and grabbed them back. She summoned her Manrikigusari **(A Japanese chain weapon with two steel weights, designed to trap, strike or ensnare an opponent) **and threw it at Neji. The chains wrapped around his body and the weight kept him still. "Huh? Yatta! I perfected it!" She yelled out of happiness and joy. She jumpde up and down, cheering. Neji smirked.

He released charka from all the tenketsu points in his body, and sliced the stell projectile, making bits and pieces of the sharp object fly in different directions. "Eh!" Tenten turned around to see Neji free, and two parts of her precious weapon coming straight at her. "Eek!" She covered her face with her arms and closed her russet brown eyes. The pieces of metal cut through the ribbons which held the brown hair up in two twin buns, and her hair flew down, to touch her waists. Neji went wide-eyed at the sight of Tenten. He'd never seen her with her hair down before, and didn't understand why she wanted to tie it up. She looked gorgeous. "Ack! My hair's down! Kami Dammit!" She cursed and turned to look at Neji, who was still in a state of shock. "Neji? Hello? Earth to Hyuuga Nej...mmph!" She felt his warm lips touch hers. She looked at him in shock. 'N-Neji?' She thought as she kissed him back. **(A/n: Note. This was slightly after they became a couple!) **It was a little piece of heaven every moment. That few minutes felt like an eternity to her as they lip-locked. They broke free for air after awhile.

"N-Neji..." She whispered as she looked into those pale-lavender orbs of his. "W-Why..." She got cut off by another. "Tenten-chan.. Oh youthful..." Lee's already wide eyes widened to lengths unimaginable as he spotted his two team mates making out.

They broke free for air once again. "N-Neji? What's wrong?" Tenten asked, showing those innocent, brown eyes of hers.

He smiled at her. **(A/n: God! You are lucky Tenten! I'd love to see that smile!) **"I just felt lilke it." He teased. "Neji..." She pouted.

**-Meanwhile, What happened to Lee-**

Lee stood there, looing at the spot where they had kissed.

"Yosh Lee! Back to training! Lee?" Gai asked.

"Huh? Yosh, Gai-sensei!" Lee regained his senses, though slightly disturbed, and he didn't know why.

-End Flashback-

"ji...Neji! Hello? Are you there? You've been staring into space for five minutes now!" Tenten waved her pale hands in front of Neji.

"Huh." He snapped out of it and looked down at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I've been talking and saw you staring into space..." She sighed.

"Hn." Neji replied. She sighed again.

"Why do you not suprise me?" She said before her face lit up with a mischievious grin. She tip-toed and gave him a short kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking at his laughing team mate.

"I just felt like it!" She teased him like he did to her.

**-Back at the training grounds-**

"Lee. Have you seen our cold hearted Neji, or our beautiful konoha flower, Tenten? They seem to have gone missing." Gai asked out of a sudden. Lee looked up at his 'repectable' sensei.

"Oh.Tenten went home to change because I spilt some food on her and Neji went with her." Lee answered.

"How un-youthful of you Lee!" Gai reprimanded his student before he realized something. "Oh no!"

"What is it Gai-sensei?" Lee asked his teacher with concerned eyes. (A/n: Ok... Kinda weird to imagine.)

"Neji has the Byakugan!"

"Oh no! Tenten!"

"Yes?" They heard her voice. "Who called me? Sorry. I can't really tell the difference nowofdays." She said, grinning. Neji stood behind her and looked at the duo.

"Neji! Did you use your Byakugan on Tenten when she changed?!" Gai asked angrily.

"No."

"Are you sure?!" Lee eyed him carefully.

"Yes."

"Good enough for me!" Tenten shurgged.

"Tenten!" Gai said.

"What?! If Neji said he didn't, then he didn't. I trust him, ok guys?!" Tenten replied.

Gai and Lee sighed.

"C'mon Neji. Let's go." She dragged him away by him arm.

"Hn." Was his response.

-Back at Neji and Tenten's training spot.-

"You know. They are acting weirder now huh." She mentioned, while preparing her gear.

"They'r always this weird." Neji said.

"Yeah. But a little more today."

"Hn. Ready?"

"Yep." She disappeared amongst the trees once again.

'Ah. Isn't that Tenten?' Lee thought as he saw her leap.

"Tenten!" He shouted as he went after her. "What are you doing here, Tenten?" He caught up to her.

"Argh. Not now Lee! I'm in the middle of training with Neji!" She grumbled and went faster, her leg kicked Lee's face, causing him to fall back. "Ah! Gomen Lee!" Tenten said.

'Plan two: Chat with her and make her fall in love with my youthful-ness... Failed.' Lee thought to himself as he fell to the ground. 'Yosh! Time for plan three!' Lee regained his sprit.

**-End and After word!-**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I hope you liked this chapter! I know there's a little OOC and it's quite short and all... So yeah...

Flames are welcome if you want to.

This Chapter is dedicated to **SassySaku and her chibis**! You rock and thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm going to dedicate the next one to **WeaponsMistress**, for the nice reviews too!

And I'm not going to ask for reviews anymore. So if you want to. Just do it. Ok! This concludes my chapter!

Tenten: Gomen Lee!

Lee: It's Ok! But again author, that was really un-youthful!

Me: Gomen Lee!

Neji: ...

Tenten: I liked the flashbacks!

Neji: (Looks at Tenten)

Lee: (Looks at Neji)

Tenten: (Grins and doesn't notice a thing)

Me: (Sweat drops) O...k... Alrght! Let's end this!

Tenten and Me: I hope you liked this!

Neji and Lee: ...

Lee: Yosh!

Neji: ...

Tenten: Neji? Aren't you going to say something?

Neji: (Gives the famous Hyuuga Death Glare) Hn.

Me: Oh my god! (Swoons and faints like a fan girl)

Tenten: Neji? I think you just killed off the author of this story.

Neji: Hn.

Lee: Neji! That was un-youthful!

Neji: Hn.

Me: (Whispers in sweet dream) Aishiteru... Neji-kun...

Tenten: (Looks at me with wide eyes) Ok. Let's seriously end this.

**-End-**


	6. Final Try

**Final Try? **

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I'm at my 2nd last chapter here!

Woohoo! Yay!

Alright! I'll let you all read on! xD

**Dedication: **To **WeaponsMistress**! Arigatou for everything!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lee looked at the piece of crumpled paper in his hands.

**1st Try**: Lunch. Failed.

**2nd Try**: Chat with her... failed.

**3rd Try**: Catch her if she fell... Failed. **(A/n: Neji caught her! Yay!)**

**4th Try**: Send her a gift... Failed. **(A/n: He didn't write his name on the gift card!)**

**5th Try**: Give her a Manrikigusari **(A/n: She had one already! Read the previous chapter!)**

**6th Try**: Help her with her training... Failed. **(A/n: She was sick!)**

"Yosh!" Lee clenched his fists. "I'll get her to fall in love with my youthfulness this...Itai!" Lee fell to the ground, and so did a girl with a green tank top and shorts.

"Itai... ne..." The girl rubbed her head.

"Yosh! Gomen ne! Daijoubu deska?" Lee asked, holding his hand out to help the girl up.

"I'm f-fine!!!" She blushed as she looked up at him. "E-Erm... Ja ne! Lee-san!" She ran away, as her jet-black hair fluttered in the wind.

"Huh?" Lee looked at her, confused.

"Lee!" He heard a familiar voice call out.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee turned around to see his spandex wearing teacher, Flames of 'youth' raged on in Lee's wide eyes.

"Yosh! Time for training!" Gai flashed his good-guy pose.

"Yosh!" Lee answered, following his sensei to their training spot. 'Who was that girl?'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tenten sat on the ground, polishing her weapons alone.

"Tenten? What are you doing here alone? Where is my eternal rival Neji?" Lee asked Tenten.

"Huh? Hey, Lee! Neji has some Hyuuga clan matters today, so he can't come!" Tenten smiled at him, then continued on with her weapons.

"I see!" He heard Tenten's stomach grumble. "Are you hungry?"

"Heh heh... Yeah... Kinda. Didn't have breakfast today..." Her stomach grumbled again.

"Then would you like to come for lunch?" Lee asked.

"Sure!" She stood up and packed all her weapons up. "Alright! Ready to go!" She carried a huge scroll on her back, and led the way to Ichiraku's.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"One bowl of pork ramen please!" Tenten asked.

"Yosh! The same here!" Lee agreed as the shop owner nodded his head.

"So! How's your training?" Lee asked, starting a conversation.

"It's going good! Neji helped me a lot!" She smiled at the thought of the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Yosh! That's good!" Lee nodded his head and gave her a thumbs up.

"How's yours?" Tenten asked.

"Yosh! It's very youthful! Gai-sensei taught me a lot of Taijutsu methods!" Lee answered, grinning.

"Here's your ramen!" The shop owner, Teuchi, put two bowls of ramen in front of them, as they snapped a pair of chopsticks open.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison before tucking into their ramen.

"Tenten? Do you find me weird?" Lee asked.

"Hm? Yeah! I sorta do." She answered openly. "Lee... you..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Muahahahahaha!

I am ever so evil! Cliffie! But I et too nervous on this sort of scene, so I'll put another one in now!

xoxo Tennie-chan


	7. Final Chapter: Cupid

**Final Chapter: Cupid**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I'm at my last chapter! Sorry if this is crappy! I'm just on a rush to complete this! Muahahahahaha!

**(Goes into must poke somebody with a kunai mode)**

Enjoy!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Lee... you..." Tenten's voice trailed off.

'Yosh! Is Tenten really falling for me?' Lee thought in his head.

"I consider you as a friend! A best friend! Thanks for standing by me!" Tenten smiled at Lee.

Lee's eyes went bigger than before. His jaw dropped.

'I lost the bet...' He thought. 'How un-youthful!' He smacked himself mentally.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(The next day)**

"Yosh Lee! What's wrong? You seem unyouthfully distracted!" Gai asked his student.

"Huh? Nothing..." Lee looked down as Gai stared at his student.

"Lee..." Gai's voice trailed off.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(With Neji and Tenten)**

"Hey Neji?" Tenten asked during their break.

"Hm?" He asked, still meditating.

"I'm worried about Lee... I told him we were friends and all, but then he looked dejected..." Tenten recalled the events that happened the day before.

"Hn." Neji said, not showing that he was happy about winning the bet.

"Maybe I should go help... who's that?" Tenten asked as she saw a girl in a dark green top and shorts.

"Hn." Neji stood up and looked at the girl.

"I'll go check it out!" Tenten ran away.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"Ano... who are you?" Tenten asked tapping on his shoulder.

"Eh... eh!!!" The girl fell to the ground. "Itai..."

"Daijoubu? Gomen ne..." Tenten helped the girl up.

"I-I'm f-fine... My name is S-Shoko...Shoko Daidouji..." She answered Tenten's question.

"Oh! My name is Tenten! Erm...Ano... may I ask what were you doing?" Tenten introduced herself and asked, making Shoko blush.

"E-Erm..." Shoko fidgeted and stared over at Lee.

"Oh... You like Lee don't you?!" Tenten smirked. Shoko blushed.

"C'mon!" Tenten grabbed her hand and brought her to where Lee and Gai stood.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Neji stared at Tenten and Shoko. "What is she doing this time..." Neji scratched his head.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Lee!" Tenten waved to her spandex wearing team mate.

"Tenten? Who's that?" Lee looked at the girl who blushed furiously.

"Shoko Daidouji! Your secret admirer!" Tenten smirked.

"Huh?" Lee asked, confused.

"K-Konnichiwa -Lee-san..." She stuttered, still blushing.

"Oh! You're the girl I bumped into yesterday!" Lee said.

"H-Hai..." She blushed some more.

"Hehe... I'll leave you two alone..." Tenten slid away, back to Neji's side.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What were you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest.

"Playing cupid!" Tenten giggled.

"Maybe you should play cupid in your own life." He teased.

"Hmph! I already know who I love!" She smiled. as she leaned in for a kiss.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

See? Told you the ending would be crappy! Muahahahahaha!

So the pairings in the end would be:

NejiTen

Lee x OC (Shoko)

Yay! I still love NejiTen with all my heart! Woohoo!

**xoxo Tennie-chan**

**P.S**: Review f you want! I would ask you all to review!


End file.
